Nothing Else Matters
by EJ13
Summary: One shot of a special moment between Jasper and Alice


Jasper picked up the small box. It was velvet, softer than a newly bloomed flower. Not as soft as her though. He sighed. It made him sad to be away from her. Pulling her face into his mind was easy. She was imprinted there like a tattoo. He imagined stroking that inky black hair, watching it flick back into place on her messy head. He imagined getting lost in the depths of her liquid gold eyes as she studied her surroundings. In his mind he reached for the doll like face. The alabaster skin was smooth and firm.

Jasper's eyes flicked open. He needed to concentrate. He flipped the velvet box open and gazed at the jewel that was nestled in the satin cushions. A thin band of silver held a small, shining globe that shot a thousand rainbows in every direction. The perfect ring for the perfect girl.

He ran. All he had to do was not make a decision. He blew through the trees; eager to get to the one person he was definitely sure of forever with. As the house came into view, he stopped running and walked slowly towards it. It had wide front windows and dark wooden panelling. The front door was heavy and solid looking, its wood a shade lighter than the rest.

It opened as Jasper was staring at it. A tall bronze haired boy stepped out. He had a crooked half smile etched onto his pale face and his golden eyes burned brightly, as if he had just had some exciting news.

"Edward" Jasper greeted the boy, who smiled wider.

"Big news then?" Edward asked.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked, not bothering to answer the question.

"Relax, she went hunting with Esme and Carlisle" Edward answered. Jasper exhaled in relief. Now he could answer the questions that Edward was sure to throw at him.

"Yes it is big news. You have no idea how I'm feeling right now"

"Lay it on me, brother" Edward winked. Jasper concentrated and sent his feelings to Edward. Edward's face contorted and jasper quickly pulled them back.

"I see" Edward said quietly. Jasper snorted.

"Don't worry; you've got it all to come"

"Okay Jazz" Edward replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious! The right girl is out there somewhere"

Edward shook his head and strolled back into the house. Jasper paused, and then followed.

As he pushed through the door he saw that Emmett and Rosalie were sat on opposite sides of the coffee table. They each had some cards in their hands, and the rest of the deck was piled on the table. They both looked round as Jasper and Edward entered.

"Hey guys, come play with me and Rose!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward agreed, but Jasper shook his head. He slowly walked over to the staircase and started to climb. When he reached the top he continued on to the bedroom. He pushed open the door and stepped in, crossing straight to the large bed. It was there he waited, frozen like a statue. Occasionally he would hear Emmett's cries, and several accusations of cheating directed towards Edward.

Night fell and the sky turned a deep purple-blue colour. Stars popped out of the clouds and the moon followed, brightening the night.

The unmistakable chirpy bird voice shot out of nowhere. Three pairs of shoes beat down on the earth, approaching the house. Two of the pairs continued through the doors, whilst the other pair pushed hard on the ground and landed lightly inside the room Jasper was currently occupying. Her delicious scent wafted over to Jasper and he nearly lost his head completely. The pixie like figure wove towards him, a dainty smile on her face. Jasper made his snap decision then, jumping onto one knee in front of her.

"I love you, more than anyone, anything in the universe. I cannot wait to spend my forever with you. Will you marry me, Alice?"

Alice stood frozen to the floor, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Jasper waited. His heart should have been hammering and his palms should have been sweating. But this didn't happen for Jasper so he just waited in silence, praying for the right word. After what seemed like eternity, Alice moved her lips.

"Yes" she breathed. Emotion exploded within him as he slipped on the ring. She smiled and peered down at her hand.

They knew they belonged to each other now, and nothing else mattered.


End file.
